Prescott Tremaine
Prescott Tremaine was an Imperial and the commander of a specialized commando squad in Imperial forces. Initially when Darth Krayt claimed the Imperial throne Tremaine swore his allegiance, but after witnessing several Sith atrocities, Prescott and his squad along with several imperials returned their allegiance to Roan Fel and the True Empire. History 106 ABY to 131 ABY Prescott Tremaine was born into a prestigous Imperial family on Bastion in the year 106 ABY. His family ensured that he had the best education possible before he joined the military at the age of 19. His comprehensive education covered many eras of galactic history, including the resurgence of Sith in the galaxy (Palpatine's Empire as well as Caedus' GA). His studies were fairly unbiased although he developed a decent distrust of Sith as well as of the GA. He reasoned that if the Galactic Alliance could allow a Sith to rise to power and ommit such evils, that it was inherently flawed. He similarly studied the Galactic Empire under Palpatine, noticing it's flaws and evils and comparing it to the Imperial Remnant in which he lived. When he had satisfied his conscience that the Imperial Remnant was not Palpatine's Empire, he devoted his life to serving Roan Fel and the Emperor as long as they met or upheld his standards. The Sith-Imperial War broke out two years into Tremaine's training and he anxiously waited to serve the Emperor, Roan Fel in battle. However, a rare training offer presented itself in his third year and Tremaine took it, leaving him out of the Sith-Imperial War. Prescott was sent to Mandalore in a cross-cultural program. He and three other trainees were formed into a commando squad and given the same training as Mando Ori'ramikade. Prescott compared Mandalorian values to his own and discovered that, while he didn't embrace the extreme violence or moral existentialism, he did find their strong family values similar to his own. In the months before the end of the Sith-Imperial War, Prescott finally learned of Sith involvement in the war. He immediately became wary, looking for the Sith "angle" while his trust in Roan Fel was shaken. This contributed to his decision to continue serving the Sith Empire when Darth Krayt usurped Fel's throne. Within a matter of months and after witnessing Sith atrocities Prescott and his Alpha Squad defected back to the Fel Empire. Joined by a small group of pilots and a doctor, the defectors "liberated" an Ares-class cruiser they renamed the'' Reclaimer'', and began formulating plans to strike back at the Sith. After raiding Ord Biniir for weapons and skirmishing with a Sith fleet the Reclaimer put into Pinnacle Station, a space station in the hands of Fel Loyalists. It was there that Prescott learned of the newly-formed alliance between the Jedi and the True Empire. His distrust of the Jedi somewhat allayed by his recent encounter with Ara and Garen Warne, Prescott and his group committed themselves to the alliance and the plans to take back the galaxy from the Sith.